pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
Shamans (巫, Wū) are a race born from Berserkers. They are descendants from Nine Li Tribe. About The Shamans were similar yet completely different to Berserkers. They had Patriarchs in their tribes, not Elders, like Berserkers had. Their techniques were called Spells and not Arts like Berserkers'. They mostly lived in South Morning continent, in the area outside Sky Mist Barrier and prevented the Berserkers there from completely controlling the entire Land of South Morning. They also prevented countless people from leaving the place, forcing them to be unable to leave the Land of South Morning as well as meet other Berserkers in the other continents in this world, so keeping them from knowing whether they had any other comrades.Ch. 250 Shamans had a blood feud with Berserkers from thousands of years ago. There was a hatred between the two races. Many tribes were massacred.Ch. 272 Berserkers had Sky Mist Shaman Hunt event once every decade on South Morning continent. It was about invading the land of Shamans, learning about them and testing their strenght.Ch. 247 To the Shaman Tribes, this activity was known as the Berserker Hunt. This was just like an agreement made by both races. It was a game. Shamans also existed in Divine Essence Star Ocean. Tai Ci Family had the legacy of the Shamanic Dao.Ch. 893 And Ninth Summit Tribe was a tribe of Shamans.Ch. 919 History Before the Land of Berserkers was divided into five continents, there was a powerful tribe to the south. It was Nine Li Tribe. The leader of the tribe was so strong that his power was at an equal level to the Second God of Berserkers. Something happened between Nine Li's Lord and the Second God of Berserkers. When the Second God of Berserkers was killed by the Immortals from the other worlds, he was cut into pieces, and once the Land of the Berserkers was divided, Nine Li Tribe was also divided and scattered. When Nine Li's Lord died, he left behind a will declaring that the tribe’s Berserkers would be hence known as Shamans. A large amount of these people gradually increased in number and developed into small tribes in the Land of South Morning.Ch. 369 At some point, the World of Nine Yin was discovered by the Nine Li Tribe, when the Shamans just appeared in the Land of Berserkers. It was located outside of the world of the Berserkers.Ch. 420 Nine Li Tribe explored that place and encountered the Yin Spirit Tribe. Two races made a treaty. Shamans were allowed to occupy an area of one million lis and built Shaman City.Ch. 496 Spirits of Nine Yin willingly served Shamans for payments, like Shaman Crystals or pills. From then on, it became the territory of the God of Shamans Temple and they built the one and only city in this place with the help of Yin Spirit Tribe.Ch. 438 Shamans are the descendants of the Nine Li Tribe, and they kept the blood of Nine Li pure in wait for the blood descendant of their Shaman Lord to awaken the power that belongs to the Nine Li. During the long span of time they waited for the descendant of our Shaman Lord to awaken, a part of the Shamans have changed. They gave up on the glory of the Nine Li and contacted the Immortals who came from the other worlds. They’re not fit to be called Shamans, who don't bow to any authority in the world. They were called the lapdogs of Immortals of the other worlds. Each time the Immortals from the other worlds have descended upon the Land of Berserkers, there would be traitors who would ally themselves to them to obtain the skill to reach immortality by offering their blood right to them. With the incoming of the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, even more Shaman Tribes become affiliates of the Immortals. The temptation of breaking through the End for End Shamans was significant. After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, many changes happened in South Morning. Remnants of God of Shamans Temple, lived with the Great Patriarch on God of Shamans Island. Some other Shamans lived together with Berserkers on other islands. Cultivation The Shamans’ constitution was created by Nine Li's Shaman Lord after he discarded his identity as a Berserker in the past. Due to the strangeness of our divine abilities, all our Realms that are below End are stronger than the Berserkers’.Ch. 525 Shamans have six paths they can choose after their coming of age ceremony. *Battle Shamans are warriors of tribes. They use the power of their bodies along with their sense towards their Totems to gain great physical power. *Spirit Wisdom can control other people’s fate after combining their strength with their wisdom. All of the Patriarchs in the Shaman Tribe are Spirit Wisdoms. They can call upon the wind and summon rain, force their own people to sacrifice their lives for their gods. *Thought Soothsayers are chosen among the most handsome men or beautiful women in the tribe. They train in prophesying, observe the stars and govern over the land. Powerful Thought Soothsayers can tell when lives return to earth, when earth is affected by the sky, and when sky provides for all.Ch. 332 *Soul Catcher have reputation as killers. They are skilled in turning the living to the dead and vice versa, and also turning the living into living dead puppets.Ch. 374 *Spirit Mediums govern over the souls of the dead and the living. They pity the dead, but are completely unbothered by the living.Ch. 259 *Split Dawn are beautiful, rare, and each pair of Split Dawns can only be fully developed after the Shaman Tribe pours in a large amount of effort into them. unworldly existance. They can turn their imaginations into reality. It's most difficult for Hollow Shamans to appear from this class. In their cultivation Shamans have five stages: *Fledgling Shamans have the power equivalent to Berserkers at the initial stage of the Bone Sacrifice Realm. *Medial Shamans are about the same as those, who have attained the great completion of the Bone Sacrifice Realm. *Latter Shaman is equivalent to those in the initial stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. *End Shaman is equivalent to those, who have attained great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm. *Hollow Shaman is a legendary stage. It's like the God of Berserkers. Quotes "This is the smell belonging to a Berserker. This smell is the sweet smell of a Berserker’s blood… A Berserker has entered the forest where our Lizard God lives. He has walked on our land and killed a warrior of the Shaman Tribe! He has disturbed the Lizard God within the forest! Kill him. Take his head and hang it outside our tribe. Dig out his heart and squeeze the blood out. His blood will be drunk by the powerful Shamans of our tribe! Kill him, and pull out his teeth so that we can hang them off our necks as trophies!" Ch. 262 Reference List Category:Races